Meek as a Lamb
by aLittleNicho
Summary: Veronica heads to Lamb's office for a chat about her latest case; Lamb's distracted and less interested in the sarcastic banter than usual - more interested in her beautiful feet and creasing eyes.
1. Chapter 1

Veronica walked into the sheriff's department, her little heels clicking on the linoleum floor.

'I need to see Sheriff Lamb.' She snapped at Detective Sacks. 'It's urgent.' Her tone was harsh and Jerry hurried back into the building, letting Donald know she was on her way in. Veronica swaggered into the office, walking straight past the almost speechless Deputy. 'Lamb.' Donald looked up and nodded to Sacks.

'You can leave us, Sacks.' The deputy walked out. Veronica kicked the door shut with one of her little, beautiful feet that Lamb couldn't help noticing.

'What is it that you want, _Veronica?_' He pronounced her name slowly, putting emphasis on every syllable. He loathed the annoying little blonde girl who seemed to be everywhere he wished she wasn't.

'I heard you were at it again, _Lamb..._ making friends with all the wrong people, being a regular jackass...' he laughed sarcastically at her.

'And what about you? Surely I can lock you up for a new transgression?'

'I've done nothing but schoolwork today.' She said with a cheeky glint in her eye that Lamb couldn't help but notice. He couldn't help noticing a lot of things about her these days.

'Your useless dad still plucking away at the dirty pictures biz?' Veronica smiled.

'Don't talk about my father.' He huffed with impatience, the game over.

'What are you here for, Veronica?' now Veronica took the seat which had been available the whole time their exchange was going on.

'Weevil. He's been wrongly accused. I think he's been framed.' Lamb stood and walked over to his office window, turning the wand to shut the blinds. He did the same for the door's window.

'That's a serious claim.' He replied. 'You're going to need to get some evidence to go with that assumption, _Veronica_.' He sat on his desk, right next to Veronica's chair. She stood from the chair. He smiled once again. She was still shorter than him. Kind of cute, actually.

'I know that, Lamb. You don't need to tell me that. I've been doing this for a—' she looked up at him as she berated him with frustration and he saw her eyes creasing as she frowned and couldn't help but notice the way her lips shone.

Before he could think about what he was doing, Lamb leant forward to kiss the annoying little blonde girl who seemed to be everywhere he wished she wasn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Veronica pulled away from the sheriff's soft lips.

'What are you doing?' she exclaimed. Lamb's hands had curved around her waist as he bent down to kiss her and she quickly pushed them away. 'What are you doing?' she repeated.

'I thought it was pretty obvious, what I was—'

'Don't touch me.' Veronica took a few steps back. 'I've got a framing to expose.' And with that, she was gone. Lamb watched her run off with a frown. Why had he done that? After all of their fights... after every snide comment they'd made... but she was so beautiful. And intelligent, of course. Don sat back down at his desk, refusing to see anyone for the rest of the day and handing his duties to Sacks for the afternoon.

When Veronica got back to Neptune High, it was lunch time. She sauntered over to her table and took a seat next to Wallace, flashing him a grin.

'Have I mentioned how great you are, Wallace? Because I really am thankful for you and I don't tell you enough. You're the greatest—'

'Whose permanent file do you need, Little Miss Perky?' he rolled his eyes at her and she shrugged.

'Weevil's. And all of the PCH bikers'.' Veronica remembered the sheriff's hands on her waist and looked away for a second, trying to focus. When she turned her head back to face Wallace, his eyes were narrowed.

'I'm not sure if I want to tell you that request is impossible or ask what's up with you.' Veronica sighed.

'I'm fine. Just get me the files.'

'A little please wouldn't do you any harm, once in a while.' Veronica showed her teeth, lips wide.

'Please, oh dearest Wallace.'

'If I really were James Bond, I'd get more than a please out of this.'

'Just get me the files, Wallace. It's for Weevil.'

'And we've been such good friends in the past!' Wallace shook his head and jumped up from his seat, heading towards the office. As she pondered the convenience of having a best friend who was also an office aid, Veronica saw Lamb's lips. She remembered his lips against hers. When she raised a finger to her lips and touched them, it was like he was still there.

Lamb had kissed her. He had taken her in his arms and kissed her. The audacity! And those strong arms!


	3. Chapter 3

When Wallace returned to Veronica's table, she was still contemplating Lamb's arms. They'd been thicker than she'd expected, not that she'd ever really thought about him in such depth before today.

'Sorry V. This is all I got.' Wallace handed over two manila folders.

'Thanks Wallace.'

'You're gonna have to do the serious detective work you do so well, I'm afraid, for all of the rest.' And then he left, off to the next period. Veronica looked at the files in her hand. Eli Navarro. Then the notes on the case so far, in Clemmons' messy scrawl. You'd think the principal was a little more diligent with his script, Veronica thought to herself. And how could he have prevented poor Wallace from being able to get all of the files? That was just cruel.

But no matter. Veronica would come up with something. But first, Journalism Class.

Veronica's Journalism class went until the end of the day, so nobody thought it was strange of her to stay a little bit longer to finish her article. Of course, she had finished writing the article the day before, so as soon as the room was clear she walked over to one of the empty storage cupboards and squeezed in. The cleaners would come at 4 and the school would be completely empty by 5. Lucky she'd learnt at an early age how to sleep in small spaces.

An alarm went off at ten past five.

'Time to get to work.' Veronica muttered to herself. She squeezed out of position, pushing open the door and slinging her bag over one shoulder. Off to Clemmons' office she went. When she arrived she pulled out her ring of keys, taking a calm moment to breathe in and remind herself that she was not going to get caught. Finding the correct key, she let herself in. Although she did not see it, a red light began to flash and a silent alarm was activated as Veronica also let herself in to the permanent files section of the locked cabinet. She sat cross-legged on the floor of her principal's office, scanning the documents with her torch and her eyes.

Ten minutes after Veronica had pulled a group of the PCHer's files out of the cabinet, the sheriff's department burst in. It was just Sacks, Lamb and some other deputy who always checked out her behind, and she looked up and grinned at them shrugging.

'Oh no! You got me.' Her blasé attitude pulled a smile out of Lamb. He quickly composed himself and stepped forwards, pulling her gently off the ground.

'You're under arrest for breaking and entering and tampering with confidential information, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law –'

'I knew my rights before I could walk, Deputy.' Veronica stated glibly. Sacks sighed and led Deputy Stares-a-Lot out of the room after placing the files back in their spots. Lamb and Veronica – hands cuffed in front of her – followed.


	4. Chapter 4

'She was found inside the principal's office, holding confidential files, Lamb. She's not getting out of this one.' Sacks was in the sheriff's office, trying to reason with him.

'Sacks, for all we know she could have been locked in the school and just filling her time reading.'

'She was reading other students' personal files.'

'We need not put that in the report, Sacks. She couldn't have read anything all that important in the ten minutes we took to get there.' Sacks sighed once more and rubbed his temples.

'I'm going to interrogate her, Lamb, then you can see what she admits to.' As Sacks stormed out of his office, Lamb hoped she would come up with a clever reason for being so damn reckless. He didn't want her to go to juvy. She'd look far too cute in an orange jumpsuit.

'Ahh. Deputy Sacks. Is the good Sheriff too busy to bully me into some sort of confession or breakdown today? Did he send you along for a go?' Veronica leaned back in the hard metal chair.

'I just have a few questions Veronica, then you can go.'

'Questions. The nutrition of life.' She replied.

'What were you doing in Mr Clemmons' office tonight, Veronica?' he asked.

'I was locked in the school, thought I should find somewhere to sit and I remembered how warm Mr Clemmons' office always is so I headed there.' She smiled.

'And the files?'

'They had been on the floor already and ... well, everybody knows what a voracious reader I am! Some would even say I have an overwhelming desire to learn! Ask my dad – he knows I'd rather sit down with a good bit of writing than do anything else. I had nothing else to do with my time, so I just sat and read until the three of you arrived.'

'What do you have to say about the keys in your bag?'

'Nothing. They were made so that I could never get properly locked in or out of a schoolroom. Unfortunately I didn't have the front door keys tonight.' Veronica quipped. Sacks sighed. 'Gosh, Deputy, anyone would think you were tired of me! Got anymore nutrition?'

'How did you get locked in to the school?'

'I had been finishing a journalism article and lost track of time. By the time I tried to leave it was too late – the doors had already been locked.' Sacks didn't have any evidence against her, apart from the keys, and for all he knew they could simply disappear once she made bail. He had nothing. He'd have to tell Lamb.

'So we can release her now.' Lamb said.

'You should listen to the tape first.' Sacks went back to his old quiet self, just dropping the tape on Lamb's desk and heading out to his own. Lamb placed it in the little old TV he'd had brought in and started to watch. He laughed as Veronica talked about her 'voracious' reading habits and her 'overwhelming desire to learn'. She'd really surpassed his expectations as a sweet-talker. Though, he shouldn't be so surprised. Someone who looked so sweet would surely talk sweet too. Lamb rewinded the tape to watch it again.

After the fourth watch, Lamb called Sacks to tell him he could let Veronica go. He couldn't let her stay, even for the time he was allowed to keep her for.

To Lamb's utter shock, Veronica came straight to his office when she was let out.

'I know I have you to thank for this.' She said with a meek smile. Lamb smiled back.

'Or maybe I have _you_ to thank for _this_.' He winked and she chuckled against her will. He placed a mark on his mental tally – one win to Donald Lamb. 'You can come and sit down if you would like – but I know it's late so feel free to go home to your father.' Veronica paused before closing the door and wandering over to sit in front of him. 'Really, we have nothing against you. You had a valid reason to be there and though we would like to further explore the possibility of a break-in resulting in those files being left on the floor –' he hesitated to shoot her a half-smile, 'we know you are innocent and an unfortunate bystander.'

'Ah. Innocent. What a wonderful word. You're right, though, it is late and while I'd like to stay and chat I have a father who is most likely sharpening his fighting machete as we speak and getting ready to avenge my untimely death.' Lamb laughed, knowing that she was only half-kidding.

'Have a nice night, Miss Mars.' Veronica left his office, leaving his heart in his mouth. The door had barely closed when she opened it again, slipping back in to his office unnoticed and turning the lock. The blinds were already closed but one person was looking up at her with shock.

'I'm sorry, Lamb, if this is out of line or if this isn't what you want but I'm just going to say it now and then I'll go.' Veronica took a deep breath. 'Can I ... may I try and kiss you again?' Lamb pushed his chair backward, walking around the table in three large steps and pulling Veronica into his arms.

'As if you even have to ask.'


	5. Chapter 5

'As if you even have to ask.' Their lips met.

'Lamb...' Veronica began. He quieted her with another kiss, then another, then a few others. When she finally pushed him away for long enough, she was able to speak. 'This can't be happening.' He withdrew to look out of the window.

'You can go if you want to.' Veronica took a deep breath and sighed exaggeratedly, slumping down into her chair.

'I don't want to. This _can't_ be happening. As in, it's not possible.'

'What do you mean?' he returned to his spot on top of the desk beside her.

'Imagine what my father would say. I'm supposed to hate you. I still kind of do, actually.'

'That makes sense. I was cruel to you the year before last... after that party.'

'We don't need to –'

'Let me apologise. I am sorry for what I said to you. Truth be told, you have shown in the last twelve months that you are the gutsiest, strongest young woman in Neptune.' Lamb smiled as she responded.

'Well thank you. But I'm also a minor.'

'For just a few more months. And this isn't a relationship, it's just a few kisses...' he paused, seeing her grimace. 'Right?'

'Right. Just a few kisses, every time I get locked up here or drop by to collect evidence... and then my Dad will storm in at some point, he'll see you with your lips or hands on me and then it won't matter whether it was a relationship or not – he'll kill you. And I'm only half exaggerating.'

'Then what? We give it a go?'

'No. We're not going to be walking down the street hand in hand anytime soon.'

'Neptune's not ready for us?' Lamb gave her a wink.

'Not even close.' He pulled her out of her chair and back into his arms. His lips caressed hers, then her cheek, then her neck. 'This isn't helping me think of a solution –' she gasped as his hands moved down her torso.

'Why don't we think of one later?' his hands and lips both roamed further and Veronica could no longer object.

'See you around, Lamb.' Veronica smiled as she left the office while Lamb, looking dishevelled and a bit awestruck, leant back in his chair. Then she popped her head back in. 'And by around I mean I'll be back tomorrow, Sheriff. But for now, my unsuspecting father awaits.' She sent him a wink then headed out.

Veronica Mars is my girlfriend. Sheriff Lamb reclined in his chair and spoke the words aloud. It was far past time to go home, but he was suddenly not tired at all. He jumped out of his seat and wandered over to the front desk, where Sacks was packing up his things.

'I want a warrant for those files.' He said assertively, leaning against the counter.

'What files, Sheriff?' Sacks's hands floated just above his last group of case notes.

'The files the Mars girl was reading.' He frowned. 'If she was telling the truth about them being on the ground when she entered the office, I would like to know who they were about and if there was anything the principal is keeping from us. Get them on my desk by tomorrow afternoon.'

Lamb pulled open his desk drawer the next morning, pulling out his old diaries to inspect the dates so he could figure out when the night of Shelly Pomroy's party actually was. He knew it was after Lily's death, but other than that he could barely remember. When Sacks walked in, he didn't bother to hide the diary. Instead he looked up at his almost-friend.

'We have a cold case to open, Jerry.'


	6. Chapter 6

'What are you doing here?' Sacks asked Veronica the next morning. She was holding a brown paper bag which she thought could pass as her school lunch but really it held a bagel for Lamb. 'Here to abuse the sheriff some more?' he smiled wickedly and Veronica chuckled.

'Oh Deputy Sacks, you do understand me!' she glanced at the office door. 'Is he in there?'

'Yep. He's already told me to go see the wizard today, so I know it's going to be a great day.' Veronica rolled her eyes and walked into the office. The blinds were pre-drawn.

'Miss Mars. What a surprise, seeing you so soon.' Veronica turned the lock and dropped the paper bag into the chair, pushing the sheriff against his desk and touching her mouth to his. He moved to the side, kissing her neck, before returning to her lips.

The passionate moment ended as Lamb reached behind him and slid a large envelope between their chests. Curious, Veronica broke the kiss.

'What's that?' her eyes sparkled.

'A gift.'

'What is it? A pony?' Lamb laughed.

'Almost, I think.' She opened the envelope to find all of the personal files she needed.

'How?'

'Scanned them this morning before anyone arrived – those are yours to keep.' He crossed his arms against his chest, smirking with his lips pursed.

'You can't understand how grateful I am right now.'

'Grateful enough to give me a kiss goodbye before you go?'

'Grateful enough to give you two, but you didn't aim high!' he laughed and she shut him up with not one, two, or even three kisses but, well, more.

'Get to school, Mars.' He eventually said.

'Smell you later.' She replied, shoving the bagel into his hands and carrying the empty brown bag out of the station with her. Sacks nodded to her as she left.

'Give him a good talking to?' he asked.

'Damn straight.' She replied.

Veronica used her sneak skills to hide in the journalism room cupboard again and read through all the files once the coast was clear. She found all of the PCHers' lockers and went through them one by one. Last was Eduardo Orozco's.

'Thumper?' she wondered. She remembered bumping into him somewhere. She'd said something witty, of course. 'Well, now, someone's been naughty.' When she opened Thumper's locker she found a list of locker combinations and Weevil's class timetable, resting behind a car repair manual.

'That they have.' Veronica turned at the sound of her possibly-boyfriend's voice. Lamb wore a white shirt and jeans, for once out of uniform.

'What are you doing here?' she instinctively threw the locker door shut. He smiled.

'Unofficial business.' He placed his two hands around her waist and nudged her gently towards the lockers. His fingers moved to play with a stray lock of hair probably dislodged when she was scrambling out of the cupboard.

'You're so—' she inhaled as he leaned against her, 'applied to your—' he kissed her gently, 'work.'

'What can I say?' he replied as she threw her arms around his neck and put her legs around him. 'A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do.' They kissed passionately against the PCHer's locker. The kiss started softly but slowly got more desperate and rough. A crash interrupted the increasingly intimate moment.

Veronica looked over to her right to see Thumper jumping into a nearby classroom through a broken window. He looked over at the two of them, entwined, and smirked.

'Thumper, wait! It's not what it –' he jumped back through the window, running off. Lamb frowned as Veronica loosened her hold on him and stepped back, beginning to pace.

'Looks like we're in trouble.'


	7. Chapter 7

Veronica pushed Thumper into the girls' bathroom the next morning, kicking the wooden stop behind the door, making sure it wouldn't open.

'We need to talk.' She stated.

'Perfect little detective getting naughty with the sheriff? We do need to talk.' She glowered.

'If you tell anyone—'

'Keep your mouth shut about whatever you've found out about me and I won't.'

'What?'

'If you tell Weevil about what you found, I'll go straight to anyone – and everyone – who will listen to tell them about your little fling.' Veronica paled and placed a hand over her mouth. She had to make a choice. Weevil's integrity or her own. She kicked the wooden doorstop away and let Thumper walk out, frowning at the smug grin that took over his face.

'This is nice.' Sheriff Lamb said as Veronica entered his office. He quickly slid the Navarro file over the collection of papers he'd collected from rapes recorded in the last year. Veronica didn't notice as she slumped into a chair.

'I'm not here for fun. Thumper says he'll tell if I tell.' Lamb frowned.

'Then don't tell. Let me handle this.'

'You don't have any evidence. He'll have gotten rid of what I found in his locker.'

'Just let me handle this, Veronica.' His voice was rough and she frowned.

'Don't tell me what to do. I'm a big girl – I can handle this.'

'But can you handle everyone finding out? Your best friend? Your dad?'

'You're annoying.' She replied.

'Because I'm right.' He grinned.

'And just for that smirk, I must be off.' She stalked out of the room, winking back at him as she left. He smiled wider.

Lamb was on the phone to Clemmons for over an hour. Finally, the conversation seemed to be coming to a close.

'Van, I know you want to see justice done, and it will be, but for now can you just let the kid off?'

'I'm sorry, Sheriff, but I don't see how I can let this go. All evidence points to him.'

'Which is why I think you should hand the case over to my department and we'll sort it out according to the law.' Clemmons sighed from the other end.

'Sheriff, Eli Navarro is –'

'Probably guilty, I know. But for now I'd like to give him the benefit of the doubt and by doing that either have time to prove him innocent or catch him with his pants down.' There was an awkward pause, before Lamb said: 'In the sense that he'll be unaware we're still watching his every move and he'll do something illegal, which will implicate him.'

'Okay, Sheriff. I will waive the suspension and allow him to come back to school. But I do hope you put every measure in place to catch him –' he took a deep breath, 'unawares.'

'Thank you, Principal. Have a nice day.' And Lamb hung up.

It took less than an hour for Veronica to find out and come back down to the station. She walked in, beaming. Sacks didn't know what to do.

'This can't be good.' He thought to himself.

'Sheriff in?' Veronica asked in a light tone. She actually smiled!

'Y-yes. He's very busy though.'

'I'm sure he is... liberating framed criminals and the like.' Sacks frowned, confused.

'Are you complimenting him?'

'Can I see him? I need to talk to him about something.'

'It's his break.' Sacks replied, finally taking control of his whirring mind.

'Sacks, can you get me a – oh. Miss Mars. What do you want?' Lamb emerged from his office, his undone shirt exposing the tank beneath. His abs poked out from beneath the tight fabric and Veronica reminded herself to look at his face.

'I wanted to talk to you about a case. To thank you.'

'I told her you were on break, La—'

'Come on in, Miss Mars. Take a seat, I'll be with you in a moment.' he closed the door slightly when she was inside, as he stepped out to have a word with Jerry. 'I'm on break – anyone disturbs me like this again and they're fired, okay?' he growled. Jerry just nodded. 'Great.'

Lamb closed the door behind him and turned to Veronica.

'This is another lovely surprise. What can I do for you, Miss Mars?' he leant on his desk.

'You got Weevil off!' she grinned.

'Just until we can find ourselves some –' he tilted his head at her knowingly, 'legal, Veronica – proof.'

'You're my hero.' She said in an over-dramatic hero voice. 'What could I ever do to repay you?'

'I can think of a—' but she was already kissing him. She jumped and threw her legs around his hips, tightening her grip on his torso. He walked with her wrapped around him over to his chair and sat down as she readjusted herself so she was straddling him comfortably. Her tongue played with his, darting around his mouth. She withdrew and leaned back a moment.

'Thank you, Lamb.' He nodded and leaned in for more but she gave him a quick peck before moving her head to the side and kissing his cheek, the side of his chin, his neck, his collarbone.

They kissed until her head spun.


	8. Chapter 8

A week later Veronica was in the sheriff's office again. A blissful hour had passed when Sacks entered the office, head in a file. Veronica pulled her lips away from Lamb's, jumping off his lap. Sacks simply raised an eyebrow before looking to Lamb.

'I didn't know you had a visitor. Just wanted to let you know that the...' he glanced at Veronica (who was straightening her skirt) before going on, '_information_ you requested is here. Let me know if you need anything more—I'll see what we can find.' Lamb nodded at Sacks and took the file before dismissing him. He slipped it into the bottom drawer, locking it with a soft click.

It was Veronica's turn to raise a brow.

'What's the file about?' The sheriff just shrugged at her, pulling her back onto his lap.

'Nothing important; just a fraud case.'

'Sounds fun. Sacks saw us together. Lips locking. Me on top of you.'

'Jerry's tight-lipped as a monk. No problem there.'

'I'd better go—Dad needs me at the office.' She dropped one more kiss on her maybe-boyfriend's cheek and sauntered towards the door.

'Veronica?'

'Yes, Sheriff?' she looked over at him.

'Are we... an item?' she laughed.

'I don't know about that, Lamb. But I'm definitely not kissing anyone else at the moment.' he grinned.

Lamb had been compiling the rape files over the last week. He'd gotten the details of the date of Shelley's party from various noise complaints they'd received that night. He'd then sequestered a rough list of attendees from Shelley, as well as some other personal files of a group of significant attendees. A bunch of photos and videos were obtained by him and Sacks through some of the kids at Neptune High and also through a student who'd been blackmailed with inappropriate footage of herself. The file Sacks handed over that morning included security footage and images, as well as Shelley's list. He went through the photos, slowly crossing people off the list. It would take him most of the day, he knew. He didn't know what time Veronica had been raped but he knew it would have been sometime after twelve-thirty, because the end of the blackmail footage showed Veronica in the background on a lounge seat – untouched. He also guessed it would have been before one-thirty, as he'd asked Shelley when everyone was gone. As far as she'd known, everyone had been out of her house by then.

He found security images of Logan with some brunette at a gas station ATM twenty minutes away from the party, getting money out of his father's account, just after 12. He took Logan off the list. Dick had gotten a speeding ticket at 1am. It went on and on. By the end of the day, the only guys left on his list were Duncan Kane, Cassidy Cassablancas, Sean Friedrich, Luke Haldeman and Casey Gant. He would chat to them, alphabetically, the next day.

'Cassidy Cassablancas. Beaver.' Lamb leant over the table.

'Cassidy's fine, Sheriff.' He replied, uncomfortable.

'Can you talk me through all that happened at Shelley Pomeroy's party last year?' Beaver frowned.

'What? That's why I'm here? I can't even remember when that was, let alone what happened there.' he scowled. 'What is this about?'

'I'm opening a cold case—it's classified information. Just run me through as much as you can remember. If there was drinking, I don't care—include everything.'

'Uh... well... Dick was pretty drunk.' He paused. 'I don't know what you want me to tell you.'

'Well. Veronica Mars has been accused of stealing, actually. So anything you can remember about her being there?'

'She couldn't have stolen anything. She was more drunk than Dick. Maybe even on something. And Dick... he was pretty gone. He tried to make me sleep with her, actually.' Lamb's eyes widened. He sighed. 'I was drunk. Dick took Veronica to a room—Sean came too—and told me to go for it. But she was asleep. Then I had to go throw up, and then I forgot she was there. That was the last time I saw her that night. Maybe she slept there and stole whatever she stole in the morning?'

'What time would this have been, Cassidy?'

'I don't wear a watch. And I was drunk.' Lamb rolled his eyes.

'You can go now.'

Veronica passed Beaver in the car park and raised a hand to wave.

'Hey, Cassidy.' He smiled.

'Hey, Veronica. Being interrogated?'

'Nope. Bringing—' she stopped herself, 'a new case to the sheriff's attention, actually.'

'Good luck. He's in a bad mood today.' Veronica smiled once he was gone. She knew how to fix it.

'Honey, I'm ho—' Veronica broke off as she saw the blown up picture of Logan and Carrie together. 'What's that?' Lamb shuffled his papers around to hide it before sliding them all into his secret drawer.

'Nothing all that exciting. What are you doing here?'

'Bringing us a picnic lunch.' Lamb smiled.

'Sacks, I'm taking my break now. Take my calls.' Jerry, at his desk, gave a big double thumbs up in response and Veronica kicked the door closed.

As they ate, Lamb looked at Veronica with new eyes. Cassidy just left her there. In that bed. He didn't know who took advantage of the situation yet, but he couldn't reconcile the fact that _someone_ did.

'Okay that's enough. Why are you looking at me like that?'

'I wasn't—'

'Lamb, we've been a non-couple for over a week. You can tell me whatever's making you twitchy.'

'Your rape.' He replied. She put down her fork.

'Oh.'

'It's just that... I was so mean to you and then you've never talked about it and...' Veronica shook her head.

'You actually ended up being right. I guess. In a way. Not really.' She paused. 'I looked into it, before all that stuff with Logan and Felix and Aaron went down. I talked to Dick and Cassidy and Sean and they all had different stories. But then I chatted to Duncan and I found out it had been consensual – we loved each other and had sex.' Lamb pursed his lips. 'I'm okay, Lamb.'

'Okay.' But something tugged at him to keep looking. 'Actually, I can't do lunch today – I have a meeting.'

'Okay. When can I pop in?'

'Tonight? I'm here til 7.'

'Okay! But keep the food.'

Lamb had some more investigating to do. Just in case she was wrong.


End file.
